A New Ending
by Archer101
Summary: What would things have been like if other purebloods got involved? This is a different version of the ending of Vampire Knight. A happier ending(P.s. I don't own anything)


_Thanks for reading! I was so shocked over the ending of Vampire Knight so I'm writing my own ending. ;) Let me know what you think!_

"I'm not leaving!" Yuuki screamed.

She was being taken away from Kaname and she knew that she had to stop him. He was going to throw his heart into the furnace and she couldn't dream of a world where he wasn't with her. They took Yuuki outside and there stood another pureblood and she knew what Kaname had done.

"I don't want to be human! You can't do this to me now, I need my powers."

As she said these words, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the other pureblood. She looked up and her eyes met Zero's for the first time since she took away his memory. She saw something in those eyes that made her want to protect him, and that is what she had done.

"You took my memories from me! I will take the back." Yuuki didn't even have time to say anything in reply before his fangs pierced her neck.

The memories flowed back to Zero, and he saw that she was the girl he would give his life for. All of the times she had smiled at him, when she patted his head when he couldn't sleep and even when she said she was his ally… all of those memories flooded back and Zero did something that he had longed to do for quite some time. Zero leaned in and kissed the girl that he loved.

Kaname had searched for Yuuki so that he could say his final good bye, but when he arrived he say her kissing Zero. She would be fine after he was gone as long as Zero was there for her and as long as he would protect her. Now knowing that his most treasured possession was safe, he could fulfill his duty without any unfilled wishes; however, someone else had stepped into the equation.

Inside the Hunter's Association stood the pureblood that had previously been given the task of turning Yuuki into a human. He had seen how Kaname cared for Yuuki and knew that he still had a life to live. This pureblood had longed for death many times and was ready for his journey to be over. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" The hunters asked the man and he just nodded. Before any other words could be said, he had ripped put his heart and thrown it into the furnace…

Kaname got there just a second too late; the deed had already been done. He was shocked and had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Knowing that for Yuuki's sake he should disappear, that is what he did. He wrote a letter to her and gave it to her father. After that, Kaname disappeared.

Zero and Yuuki were outside when the letter was delivered to Yuuki. She was in tears as soon as she started to read…

_My Dear Yuuki,_

_I did not want to hurt you but this was what had to be done. I know that this is selfish but I have one last request for you. I want you and Zero to be together. You belong together and you both deserve happiness. Try not to be too sad my Yuuki, and know that I am watching over you no matter where I may be. I wish for you to have a great life and know that I loved you with all of my heart._

_Kaname_

Yuuki fell to the ground with tears streaming down her face. Why was he so cruel to her? Zero took the letter from her and read it himself. After a few moments he sat on the ground next to her with his arms around her.

"Yuuki, please, tell me that you'll go with me. I don't care how long it takes you to really understand but please come with me."

So with that, Yuuki and Zero became inseparable. They were together no matter where they went and Zero took good care of her. Kaname always watched over his love form a distance, ready to step in if help was ever needed. Yuuki's heart was never really whole again, she missed Kaname but looked brightly ahead at her future with Zero. And so the vampire world came to be at peace again and everything had begun to finally be calm…

_And so that is the ending of vampire knight in my mind. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think _


End file.
